my_little_fandom_polskafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bronies Wrocław
Wrocław (znany również jako BRONIES WROCŁAW, Breslau) - jeden z największych fandomów lokalnych w Polsce. Fandom ten powstał jako szósty w Polsce. Za jego rozpoczęcie uznaje się Pierwszy Wrocławski Ponymeet, który odbył się 12 listopada 2011 roku. Historia thumb|left|250px|Zbiorowe zdjęcie z I Wrocławskiego Ponymeetu. Pierwszy Wrocławski Ponymeet Jako początek istnienia fandomu we Wrocławiu można uznać Pierwszy Wrocławski Ponymeet, który odbył się 12 listopada 2011 roku. Został zorganizowany przez dwójkę fanów kucyków, którzy zgadali się, co do niego na streamie: Angela i Freya. Ekipa zebrała się w pubie Spiż, po czym wyruszyła w stronę Wyspy Słodowej. Tam, po uprzednim przedstawieniu się, całość zaczęła się bliżej zapoznawać. Przed emisją odcinka ruszyli oni do KFC, aby tam obejrzeć najnowszą część serialu, coś zjeść oraz dokończyć wcześniejsze rozmowy. Całość zakończyła się w pubie XIII Igieł, gdzie więzy zacieśniły się podczas gry w My Little Pony: Drinking is Magic. Na meecie było około 20 osób, z czego jeden gość z Krakowa i drugi z Szwajcarii. Drugi Wrocławski Ponymeet thumb|250px|Zbiorowe zdjęcie z II Wrocławskiego Ponymeetu. Kfc5.JPG|Laureatka nagrody - Muna ubrana w swoją nagrodę. Kfc6.jpg|Laureatka nagrody - Agu ubrana w swoją nagrodę. DSC00021.jpg|Praca Konkursowa Muny Niecały miesiąc po pierwszym meecie zorganizowany został Drugi Wrocławski Ponymeet, który odbył się 17 grudnia 2011 roku. Tym razem grono poprzednich organizatorów powiększyło się o Deepshallowa, ówczesnego administratora Bronies Polska. Podczas tego meetu powstała tradycja tak zwanego Circle of Friends, w którym każdy po kolei przedstawiał się i mówił coś o sobie. Obył się też wtedy pierwszy we Wrocławiu konkurs, w którym do wygrania były dwie koszulki. Obydwie nagrody przypadły płci pięknej: pierwszą koszulkę wygrała Muna za miniaturową figurkę Vinyl Scratch, natomiast druga nagroda przypadła Agu za rysunek Fluttershy. Na wyspie słodowej została także odśpiewana piosenka At the Gala. Kolejny raz spotkanie zakończyło się w XIII Igłach, gdzie pozostała ekipa rozegrała kolejną partię w My Little Pony: Drinking is Magic. Na meecie pojawiła się ekipa z Poznania oraz Krakowa. Łącznie zebrało się 46 osób. Żaden łabędź nie ucierpiał podczas trwania tego meetu. Pierwszy Wrocławski Minimeet thumb|250px|Zdjęcie z minimeetu, który odbył się 11 lutego 2012 roku. Zawiązanie bliższych znajomości na Drugim Wrocławskim Ponymeecie zaowocowało powstaniem pierwszego z serii Minimeetu. Pojecie to powstało prawdopodobnie we Wrocławiu po drugim Wrocławskim Ponymeecie i weszło do powszechnie używanego kanonu. Pierwszy minimeet we Wrocławiu odbył się podczas przerwy świątecznej w 2011 roku. Meet ten był początkiem serii spotkań, które pomimo zatracenia swojego pierwotnego znaczenia, odbywają się niecyklicznie, aż do dzisiaj. Sylwester z Bronies Dzięki uprzejmości Króla, który udostępnił swoje mieszkanie dla wszystkich chętnych Bronies, którzy właśnie tam spędzili sylwester 2011/2012 wspólnym gronie witając nowy rok. Trzeci Wrocławski Ponymeet thumb|250px|Część uczestników III Wrocławskiego Ponymeetu. Kolejny, trzeci już Meet odbył się 04 lutego 2012 roku w klubie Pod Kolumnami. Grono organizatorskie powiększyło się o Madaka, Elmachtronika oraz Kairę. Podczas meetu odbył się konkurs na na najlepszą pracę artystyczną, który wygrała ponownie Muna wraz ze swoją animacją. Po raz pierwszy też zostały spisane wyniki ankiety, na podstawie której wyłoniono najbardziej lubianego: *kuca z Mane 6: Rainbow Dash (15 głosów), *księżniczkę: Luna (22 głosy), *kuca tła: Derpy Hooves (12 głosów), *fandomowego kuca: Derpy Hooves (20 głosów), *muzycznego kuca: Octavia (23 głosy), *kuca z CMC: Scootaloo (20 głosów), *fanfica: Cupcakes (12 głosów), *piosenkę: Winter Wrap Up (20 głosów). Na meecie mieliśmy okazję gościć zarówno stałych jak i nowych bywalców z Krakowa i Poznania. Wydarzenie to było połączone z urodzinami jednego z wrocławskich bronies - Poldka. Łącznie na meecie spotkały się 48 osoby. Czwarty Wrocławski Ponymeet thumb|250px|Zbiorowe zdjęcie z IV Wrocławskiego Ponymeetu. Podobnie jak poprzedni meet, impreza ta zorganizowana była w Klubie Pod Kolumnami. Poprzedni skład został uszczuplony o osobę Freya, który ze względów zdrowotnych, nie mógł pomóc w organizacji. Po raz kolejny zostało zorganizowane głosowanie, w którym wyłoniony został najbardziej popularny: *kuc z Mane 6 (16 głosów), *księżniczkę: Luna (37 głosy), *kuca drugoplanowy: Octavia (13 głosów), *ulubiony brony: Fox i Angel (ex aequo 11 głosów), *piosenkę: Winter Wrap Up (15 głosów), *piosenkę fandomu: Loyality (8 głosów). W meetcie uczestniczyły 63 osoby, z czego dużą część stanowiła delegacja z Krakowa, Poznania oraz Warszawy. Piąty Wrocławski Ponymeet thumb|250px|Zbiorowe zdjęcie z V Wrocławskiego Ponymeetu. Meet ten miał w swoich założeniach powrócić do korzeni Wrocławskich Meetów, nieoficjalnie został nazwany Nostaligameetem. Pomiędzy VI a V meetem panowała całkiem długa, bo aż półroczna przerwa. Meet odbył się dnia 15 września 2012 roku w Ogrodzie Staromiejskim przy teatrze Lalek. Tym razem organizatorzy zerwali z tradycją oglądania nowego odcinka na rzecz gier terenowych oraz I Wrocławskiego Turnieju Rycerskiego. thumb|right|250px|Videorelacja uczestnika anagroda.JPG|Organizatorka odznacza zwycięzcę - Stachula. DSCF1698.JPG|Wyniesienie zwycięzcy przez Zuzę i Króla wśród zacieszonej gawiedzi S0081666.JPG|Jeden z pojedynków. Uwiecznony sędziujący Madak amadak.JPG|Zuza vs. Madak (oczywiście starcie poza konkursowe Gra terenowa Składała się ona z sześciu punktów, które odpowiadały poszczególnym kuckom z Mane 6. Do każdego punku został przydzielony koordynator, których zadaniem było pilnowanie punktów gry terenowej, na których przydzielali oni zadania przybyłym graczom. Wśród punktów znalazł się: *Punkt Fluttershy (prowadzony przez Poldka) - zadaniem graczy było odgadywanie odtwarzanych odgłosów zwierząt. *Punkt Applejack (prowadzony przez Koguta) - zadaniem graczy było obgryzanie zawieszonych na sznurku jabłek. *Punkt Pinkie Pie *Punkt Rarity (prowadzony przez Flutter Rexa) - zadaniem graczy było narysowanie kucyka, który później oceniany był przez koordynatora. *Punkt Raibow Dash (prowadzony przez Lebego) - zadaniem gracza było trafienie podkową w odpowiednie miejsce. *Punkt Twilight Sparkle Turniej rycerski thumb|right|250px|Plakietka zwycięzcy Pierwszego Fandomowego Wrocławskiego Turnieju Rycerskiego W czasie V Wrocławskiego Ponymeeta odbył się również Turniej Rycerski o tytuł Pierwszego Rycerza Equestrii. Inicjatywa wyszła od Zuzy, która ogłosiła swój pomysł światu na grupach różnych miast na facebooku, po czym po uzyskaniu aprobaty przystąpiła do organizowania tegoż wydarzenia. Początkowo planowane były 2 konkurencje: Walka bronią białą i strzelanie z łuku, jednak ze względu na niebezpieczeństwa związane z tym drugim i konieczność zdobywania pozwoleń na publiczne strzelanie z łuku pozostano tylko przy pierwszym. Walki odbyły się przy użyciu dwóch mieczy jednoręcznych. W uwadze na bezpieczeństwo i zdrowie ludzkie, użyta była tak zwana broń bezpieczna. thumb|250px|Plakat reklamujący Turniej wykonany przez Zuzę. Pojedynki sędziowali Deepshallow i Madak, zasady były następujące: * Bez ciosów w twarz i miejsca newralgiczne * Bez sztychów * Każdy cios był punktowany arbitralnie przez sędziów * Tradycyjną regułą turniejów uczestnicy zostali podzieleni na pary, z każdej z par wygrywała jedna osoba i przechodziła do następnego etapu. * Zwyciężała osoba, która skompletowała najwięcej punktów (ciosów). Do finału dotarli Goblin i Stachul, w finale zwyciężył Stachul, wygrywając tytuł Pierwszego Rycerza Equestrii oraz symboliczną plakietkę (patrz obok). Nie zachowały się żadne zapiski odnośnie ilości osób, jednak zliczając ludzi na zdjęciu grupowym można określić, że było ich nie mniej niż 61. Szósty Wrocławski Ponymeet Od organizacji piątego do szóstego wrocławskiego ponymeetu minęło sporo czasu, bo aż 616 dni, co stanowiło rok, 8 miesięcy i 9 dni. Tak długi czas spowodował niemały zastój na grupie facebookowej czego efektem była nuda, ciągłe wspominanie lepszych czasów oraz utworzenie się Rebelii, która podkreśliła podziały między członkami wrocławskiego fandomu. W międzyczasie skład organizacyjny został nieco przebudowany, a na głównego organizatora oraz koordynatora kolejnej ogólnopolskiej imprezy został wybrany całkiem świeży członek grupy - maker, który został przyjęty przez Madaka. Koncepcja VI Wrocławskiego Ponymeetu miała nawiązywać do ówcześnie organizowanych konwentów oraz dużych zlotów fanów. W tym celu zarezerwowane zostało miejsce w Domu Kultury "Bakara" przy ulicy Różanej na 24 maja 2014 roku od 10:00. Program imprezy został rozpisany na 8 godzin atrakcji, podzielonych na 2 sale ("Nightmare Moon" oraz "Carrot Top") oraz hol, w którym mogli rozłożyć się wystawcy. Aukcja Charytatywna Największą atrakcją meetu była aukcja charytatywna prowadzona przez głównego organizatora, czyli makera. Na niej znalazły się same rzeczy stworzone przez fandomowych artystów oraz fanów MLP, np. figurki, plakaty, a nawet zdjęcie Foxa. Podczas aukcji zebrano 615 złotych, które zostały przekazane na rzecz Fundacji "Wrocławskie Hospicjum dla Dzieci" (KRS 0000287982). Po zakończeniu wszyscy szumnie zaśpiewali wraz z prowadzącym "Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing On Rainbows". VI Wrocławski Ponymeet okazał się ogromnym sukcesem, zarówno wizerunkowym jak i organizacyjnym. Mimo wielu błędów, które zostały popełnione (źle rozpisany regulamin, chaos na akredytacji, słabe rozmieszczenie sal, duchota) większość uczestników bardzo dobrze oceniła imprezę. Samo wydarzenie przyciągnęło do Wrocławia rekordową liczbę osób, bo aż 128 (włącznie z organizacją). Siódmy Wrocławski Ponymeet Po triumfie poprzedniej edycji, postanowiono pójść za ciosem i już w okolicach sierpnia/września rozpoczęły się pierwsze przymiarki do VII Wrocławskiego Ponymeetu. Głównym organizatorem i koordynatorem pozostał siłą rzeczy maker, a sam skład uszczuplony został o Madaka, który musiał zrezygnować z uczestnictwa ze względu na brak czasu. Miejscem imprezy ponownie był Dom Kultury "Bakara", a ostatnią wolną sobotą w 2014 roku do rezerwacji był 13 grudnia, toteż właśnie tak zaplanowano wydarzenie. W przeciwieństwie do szóstego Ponymeetu, tym razem program był o wiele bardziej rozbudowany i przedłużony o godzinę. Zamiast dwóch, były trzy sale, a zamiast jednego, dwa hole. Poniżej znajduje się lista, która wyszczególnia ich zastosowanie: * Sala Ponyville (główna): prelekcje oraz konkursy. * Sala Canterlot (dodatkowa): prelekcje oraz dyskusje. * Sala Manehattan: game room z wydzieloną sekcją na konkursy i turnieje. * Hol Appleloosa: bufet. Największymi atrakcjami były panele dotyczące fanfików, game room, turniej karaoke oraz bufet. Organizacja VII Wrocławskiego Ponymeetu stała na wyższym poziomie, dzięki czemu ustrzeżono się wielu błędów, które popełniono wcześniej. Zaowocowało to jeszcze większym zadowoleniem ze strony uczestników oraz lepszym rozgłosem. Na miejscu przewinęło się 150 osób, co stanowiło kolejny rekord stolicy Dolnego Śląska. Na ceremonii zakończenia główny organizator, maker, publicznie oświadczył, że zawiesza swoją działalność jako organizator na czas nieokreślony, co jednocześnie postawiło znak zapytania przy organizacji następnego zlotu. Ósmy Wrocławski Ponymeet Po półtorarocznej przerwie w dużych ponymeetach we Wrocławiu w maju 2016 roku ogłoszono VIII Wrocławski Ponymeet. Było to dużym zaskoczeniem. We wrocławiu nie odbywały się już praktycznie żadne większe meety, a organizacja nie istniała. Głównym powodem takiego stanu rzeczy była działalność Rebelii, która spowodowała odejście starej ekipy broniaczy i ogólny zastój w fandomie po swoim upadku. Nowym organizatorem została Venti. Meet odbył się 11 czerwca w Elektronicznych Zakładach Naukowych. Meet odbywał się łącznie w 4 salach i holu. * Sala Celestii: prelekcje i aukcja * Sala Luny: gameroom i turnieje * Sala Cadence: prelekcje, panele i konkursy * Sala Twilight: karaoke i maty taneczne * Hol: sklepiki i bufet ''' '''Meet był wielką zagadką pod względem organizacyjnym. Po (kolejnej) długiej przerwie, z nową organizatorką, nie było pewności czy ponymeet wzbudzi zainteresowanie ludzi. Ostatecznie meet okazał się sukcesem, zbierając 103 osoby i ponownie napędzając organizację we Wrocławiu. Aukcja Charytatywna Podczas aukcji charytatywnej zebrano ponad 600 zł, które przekazano Fundacji Wrocławskie Hospicjum dla Dzieci. Największą popularnością cieszył się uszyty przez Venti pluszak "Jednorożca z Downem", który został sprzedany za 200zł. Pseudozorganizowany Wrocławski Ponymeet Po udanym poprzednim meecie, Venti zdecydowała się kontynuować organizacje ponymeetów we Wrocławiu. W okolicy rocznicy swojego pierwszego ponymeeta zorganizowała pseudozorganizowany meet. Odbył się on 25 lutego 2017 roku w budynku Wyższej Szkoły Bankowej. Venti określała ten meet mianem regionalnego. Na imprezie pojawiło się 20-parę osób i jeden vendor. Dzięki sprzedaży własnoręcznych wypieków meet się zwrócił. Dziewiąty Wrocławski Ponymeet Kolejnym i jak na razie ostatnim ponymeetem zorganizowanym przez Venti był 8 Wrocławski. Na okres przed ponymeetem Venti miała mnóstwo spraw na głowie (organizacja ponymeeta w pojedynkę plus kwestie prywatne), więc we Wrocławiu odbyła się akcja #PrayForVenti, którą zapoczątkował Rarco. Meet odbył się 17 czerwca 2017, tak jak ostatnio w Elektronicznych Zakładach Naukowych. Na meecie pojawiło się 120 osób z różnych zakątków Polski i nie tylko. Łącznie odbyło się 24h atrakcji w 4 salach i dwóch korytarzach. Na meecie wydarzył się nieprzyjeny incydent z flagami Bronies Twilight i Tribrony. W kwestii organizacyjnej wszystko udało się spiąć do końca, a sam meet wyszedł na zero. Aukcja charytatywna Aukcja charytatywna zebrała niewidzianą jeszcze we Wrocławiu kwotę 1390zł, a najdroższy fant poszedł za 300zł (flaga rebelii). Tradycyjny JzD został sprzedany w tym roku za 100zł. Dalsza historia... Na dzień dzisiejszy (koniec marca 2019) minęło ponad półtora roku od 9 Wrocławskiego. W czerwcu 2018 Venti ogłosiła zakończenie swojej pracy jako organizator. Dodatkowo przez ten okres fandom Wrocławski przeżył kolejny rozłam i zjednoczenie (spowodowane przez tzw. Lożę Dżentelmenów). Mimo tego, oraz zauważalnej tendencji spadkowej w aktywności fandomu we Wrocławiu udało się zachować w miarę regularne cotygodniowe minimeety. Aktualnie odbywają się one w prawie każdą sobotę w KFC na Świdnickiej o godz. 14:00. Grupa Organizacyjna Obecny skład *Venti *Poldek Byli organizatorzy *Frey *Kaira *Elmachtronik *Deepshallow *Zuza *Lurk *Natsu *Madak *Lebe *Kogut *Byrpheros *maker *Angel Muzyka Osoby, które tworzą bądź tworzyły muzykę, związane ze stolicą Dolnego Śląska: *Angel (Śpiewał) *Flutter Rex *Flyghtning Związane z Wrocławiem * Equestria Tales * Friendship is Bitchcraft * Here, have a pony. * KKS Shadowbolts * Lierwsze Pitery * Penis * Pony Civil War * Przedszkole * Radio Yay * Shit Polish Bronies Say * Woona Music * Zgon Kategoria:Wrocław Kategoria:Miasta Kategoria:Grupy facebookowe Kategoria:Grupy